starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Toborro
|espécie = Hutt |gênero = Hermafrodita (personalidade masculina)Video Documentary: Conflict on Makeb, on SWTOR.com |altura = |peso = |cabelo = Nenhum |olhos = Vermelho |pele = Azulado |cibernéticos = *Garra protética *Dedo direito |hide3 = |eras = Era da Velha República |afiliação = Cartel Hutt |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Toborro foi um lorde do crime Hutt que viveu durante o período da Guerra Fria, que eventualmente resultaria na Guerra Galáctica. Alguns anos antes de 3.640 ABY, Toborro moldou seu próprio caminho ao topo do Cartel Hutt até tornar-se o Mogul Supremo, sucedendo Karagga no cargo. Biografia Nascido muitos anos antes de 3.640 ABY em um dos muitos kajidics Hutts, em algum ponto de sua vida, Toborro teve seu braço esquerdo e um dedo da mão direita amputados, mas logo instalou próteses para substituir os membros perdidos. Toborro moldou seu próprio caminho para o topo da cadeia de comando do Cartel Hutt, eventualmente tornando-se o Mogul Supremo, sucedendo Karagga o Obstinado, que foi morto um ano antes durante o cerco de seu palácio no planeta Nal Hutta. Como o novo chefe do Cartel Hutt, Toborro se entregou à paranoia e crueldade, com nenhuma tolerância para falhas provenientes de seus subordinados, e sempre atento para possíveis traições de seus aliados. Acreditando que fosse seu mandato (e também seu destino), Toborro buscava estabelecer o Cartel Hutt como uma super-potência dominante e pôr um fim no Império Sith e na República Galáctica, julgando-os como "fações menores" que serviriam apenas como escravos. A campanha começou em Makeb, um mundo independente localizado na divisa entre o Espaço Hutt e os domínios da República Galáctica. Makeb era a única fonte conhecida da galáxia para o isótopo-5, um minério raro com tremendas capacidades de salto gravitacional que poderiam ser aproveitadas como uma fonte de poder, até mesmo em pequenas quantidades. Por fim, ele comprou a lealdade dos Reguladores InterEstelares, uma milícia mercenária contratada pela população de Makeb e suas forças de defesa, para que subjugassem o planeta. Toborro supervisionou pessoalmente as operações de seu palácio na superfície e não demonstrou remorso após ordenar a eliminação de toda a população do planeta para que alcançasse suas ambições. Reconhecendo que as profundas perfurações no núcleo do planeta acabariam provocando a ruína de Makeb, Toborro instituiu o "Projeto Contra-Falhas", envolvendo a construção de uma imensa nave estelar, conhecida como "a Arca", numa plataforma em cima de uma área montanhosa chamada Lança do Gigante. A nave tinha o propósito de transportar Toborro, toda sua comitiva, e também sua carga de isótopo-5, para fora de Makeb. As forças especiais da República, agindo a mando do líder do Conselho Empresarial de Makeb, Shalim Avesta e seu movimento de resistência, descobriram a verdade sobre o projeto na Embaixada Hutt da Cidade de Talaos, capital de Makeb, e se esforçaram para tomar o controle da Arca e usá-la para evacuar os cidadãos do planeta, que já estava em seus últimos momentos. Após a perda da Arca e a destruição de boa parte do arsenal dos Reguladores, Toborro desencadeou seus droides de guerra em Tarlam, prometendo assassinar todo o povo de Makeb até que Avesta e a República devolvessem a Arca para ele. Queda thumb|250px|Toborro em seu trono. Percebendo que Toborro havia enlouquecido, a liderança do Cartel Hutt formalmente afastaram-no de seu círculo e negociaram com a República para que pudessem escapar de Makeb. Agora, por conta própria, Avesta exigiu que Toborro entregasse as cápsulas de combustível de isótopo-5 necessária para fazer com que a Arca voasse. Toborro, tomado pela insanidade, declarou que ainda detinha o poder supremo e que sua fortaleza sobreviveria à destruição do planeta, e além disso, todos à sua volta estariam mortos, e apenas ele permaneceria vivo. O antigo cientista-chefe e engenheiro de Toborro, Doutor Juvard Illip Oggurobb, havia desertado pouco antes do restante dos líderes do Cartel, e revelou que ele havia instalado uma entrada secreta para o palácio de Toborro, uma entrada que nem mesmo o próprio soberano Hutt não conhecia. As forças da República entraram no palácio através da tal passagem escondida e se depararam com Toborro em sua sala do trono. As cápsulas de combustível estavam protegidas por um droide avançado de isótopo-5, construído para uso pessoal do Hutt, apelidado de "Fúria Brilhante de Toborro". Apesar do poder deste droide avançado, as forças da República conseguiram destruí-lo. Enfurecido, Toborro ateou fogo em todo o seu estoque de isótopo-5 com o intuito de destruir seus inimigos e ele mesmo em um único golpe. Nos últimos momentos, Toborro foi exterminado e seu palácio entrou em colapso. Traços e personalidade Durante a Conquista de Makeb pelos Hutts, Toborro se tornou extremamente paranoico em relação a sua soberania e começou, aos poucos, a perder toda sua sanidade." " Quando a invasão do planeta já estava perto do fim, Toborro sentiu que os membros líderes do Cartel planejavam traí-lo. Por conta disso e outros diversos eventos, Toborro provou ter alcançado a insanidade, como foi observado pelo Dr. Oggurobb durante o complô para invadir o palácio de Toborro, ele o chamou de "imbecil nato". Em algum momento antes da invasão de Makeb, Toborro perdeu seu braço esquerdo e um dos dedos de sua mão direita que foram substituídos por um dedo e uma garra prostética. Toborro também usava um tipo de roupa ao redor de seu pescoço e um agasalho de cor vermelha sobre seu braço direito, algo incomum para os Hutts vestirem, entretanto, este também não era o caso de um outro líder Hutt chamado Oruba, que usava um chapéu e um manto ao redor do torso." " Toborro, aparentemente, possuía uma pele roxo-escura e olhos vermelhos. Nos bastidores Toborro apareceu pela primeira vez em Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel, uma expansão adicionada em 2012 para o jogo eletrônico Star Wars: The Old Republic. A maneira com que Toborro morre é determinada pelas ações do jogador. A escolha do lado luminoso é simplesmente deixar Toborro morrer pelas consequências geradas por suas próprias ações, deixando-o ser morto pelas explosões ocorridas em sua sala do trono. A opção do lado escuro deixa que o jogador mate Toborro pessoalmente através de uma série de destroços que caem sobre a cabeça do Hutt, esmagando-o. Aparições *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Hermafroditas Categoria:Hutts Categoria:Lordes do crime Categoria:Moguls Supremos Categoria:Membros do Cartel Hutt